Technic Training
by Pnoykid
Summary: Approximately 2 years ago I was assigned to train a certain brunette, this was how she finished her training with me. A bit of OCxLumia although the OC doesn't know it. Drabble One shot, just needed to get my Muse back


**Approximately 2 years before PSP2: Guardian Prodigy**

**Mikey's perspective**

"Keep your head in the game!" I shouted, observing my student as she practices her «Technics». We were currently in the VR training room located in the Guardians HQ. After the remnant seed incident I was tasked to become the mentor of a certain hero's little sister. I heard the door behind me open, didn't they know this room is occupied?

"How's she doing?" Speak of the devil…

"I might not have studied «Technics»as my forte but even I know she isn't doing that well." I answered. I didn't even have to turn around to find out who it is, the voice is enough

"«Technics»isn't the famous Guardian Prodigy's forte? I am surprised" He mocked.

"Shut it hero, if you don't have anything better to do would you kindly leave. I would like to focus on teaching your little sister" I replied without removing my eye from the brunette casting a «Foie»

"I won't allow you to train her like how Laia trained you" He said, serious about the topic at hand. I am not sadistic.

"Don't worry Ethan, I might respect Laia but no way am I going to get the hell regime" I pointed out, then I noticed something my student was doing wrong.

"You're focusing too little photons!" I barked, receiving a nod she started to focus the right amount into her wand.

"If I hear one word from Lumia about you sending her to Moatoob alone, you're going to answer to me" Ethan threatened before leaving. He really cares for his family huh? Enough thought about that, I think Lumia is about ready.

"Alright Lumia, let's see how effective your «Technics» have become" I challenged her as I drew a wand from the stand.

"Usual rules sir?" Lumia asked before I nodded in confirmation. Our usual rule is a duel of «Technics» with the first one to hit the other wins. The subject at hand may not be my forte but I am above average according to Karen. I just hope that she…

"Foie barrage!" She did… I raise my wand and brown photons started to envelope it.

"Diga!" I casted as a boulder conjured in front of me, shielding me from the barrage of fireballs. She really learned barrage «Technics». I notice a yellow flash in my peripheral vision, I look up and see a yellow ball… Shit!

"Razonde!" I heard her cast before I dive to the side, narrowly dodging a thunder bolt. She really has me on my back today. She is already casting!?

"Grants!" A flurry of arrows made of light rain where I am at.

"Damfoie!" I cast as I pointed my wand to the arrows. Red hot flames spew from the tip of my wand, protecting me from the light barrage. Our duel continued with me waiting for a chance to counter, one of us is bound to screw up right? Unfortunately it was me. While casting a Barta I had failed to notice that she had also learned trap «Technics» so when I took a step forward I got electrocuted by a Zonde trap.

"I win!" She celebrated as she jumped in the air. I gave out a sigh, guess she finally surpassed me huh? Better send her off to Maya.

"Beating me at «Technics» is not as big of an achievement as you think it is Lumia» I pointed out to her. Truth be told «Technics» is my lowest combat aspect with my best being handgun wielding. This seemed to lessen to joy she initially had earning me a light chuckle.

"If you want a real achievement then go beat Maya." I suggested as I jerked my thumb over to the door behind me.

"Thank you for your hospitality" She bowed. Still polite as usual I see, might as well give her a parting gift… what about the gift Laia gave me?

"Lumia come here for a second, I want to give you something" I motioned for her to come closer. I brushed some hair off of her forehead (she is shorter than me by about 3 inches) then gave it a light kiss. This was the same present Laia gave me the day before my graduation.

"Good luck…" I whispered. Huh? Why is she red all of a sudden? It can't be a fever I just felt her forehead.

"Lumia you feeling okay? You're kind of red… did all that casting get to you?" I asked, concerned about her health. Does she need to go to the infirmary?

"It…it's okay… si..sir" She said (AN: More like stuttered but I am making Mikey a bit dense). Now that we aren't teacher and student it feels weird for her to call me that.

"Don't call me sir anymore… just call me by my name alright?" I told her with a smile although I noticed that she is getting redder.

"A….ah…m…Mik…Mikey?"She said before she suddenly bolted for the door… was it something I said?


End file.
